Sur le fil
by Plume Violette
Summary: AU. Imaginons que Castle et Beckett se soient rencontrés peu de temps après la mort de Johanna Beckett. Imaginons Jim Beckett perdre pied et Kate au bord du gouffre, et Rick qui lui tend la main. Une fiction tout en émotion, sur le fil...
1. Chapter 1

_**Une fiction que je viens de retrouver sur mon ordinateur, c'est un AU donc pas de problème de timing avec la série. Je me souviens avoir adoré l'écrire et en la relisant elle me plaît toujours autant (ce qui n'est pas forcément le cas pour tout ce que j'écris!), du coup j'ai eu envie de la partager à nouveau. Bonne lecture!**_

Elle marche la tête baissée. Ses longs cheveux cachent son visage, comme toujours. Il se demande quelle est la couleur de ses yeux.

Elle marche lentement. Non, pas vraiment en fait, elle marche au même rythme que les autres. Presque. Elle a comme un temps de retard, comme un infime décalage. Comme si elle ne faisait pas vraiment du mouvement. Comme si elle ne savait pas, ou plus, et qu'elle suivait au fur et à mesure, simplement. Un pied, puis l'autre. Traverser le parvis de la fac. Monter une marche, puis l'autre.

Il est assis sur l'escalier, comme tous les matins depuis un mois, depuis la rentrée. Il aime la regarder arriver. Il l'a remarquée dès le premier jour. Elle l'intrigue. Elle le fascine. Elle passe devant lui sans le remarquer, comme toujours. Quelle est la couleur de ses yeux ? Elle pousse la porte d'entrée et s'éloigne. Silencieuse. Comme toujours.

Une feuille morte vient se poser à ses pieds. Il soupire et la ramasse. Fait rouler la tige entre ses doigts. L'automne est déjà bien avancé.

Demain, se promet-il. Demain.

…

Il inspire profondément.

Aujourd'hui.

Il la voit arriver au loin. Elle marche avec un groupe d'étudiants, mais elle pourrait aussi bien être seule. Elle ne leur parle pas. Ne les regarde pas. Ça le console un peu.

Elle approche des marches, ses livres serrés contre elle. Jamais de sac, mais toujours des livres ou des cahiers dans les bras. Elle les tient contre sa poitrine. Fort. Comme un bouclier.

Elle porte un jeans, des bottes à talons, un manteau. Elle ressemble à toutes les autres. Pas tout à fait pourtant. Son manteau est boutonné jusqu'au cou. Consciencieusement. Son écharpe est parfaitement nouée. Les deux pans ont la même longueur, exactement.

Elle monte une marche, puis l'autre. Il se lève brusquement. Elle trébuche, lâche les livres, se rétablit aussitôt. Il se précipite pour ramasser les ouvrages éparpillés. Il se relève, il les lui tend. Il lève les yeux vers son visage.

Il sent son cœur frapper dans sa poitrine avec force. Son corps est chargé d'une telle électricité qu'il sent ses doigts fourmiller. Enfin il va savoir. Il a l'impression que son cœur va s'échapper de sa poitrine et s'envoler.

Mais c'est l'inverse qui se produit : il tombe. Aspiré dans un no man's land. Dans un abysse sans fond. Dans un désert sans vie.

Tout ce qu'il voit, c'est la douleur, immense. Tout ce qu'il ressent, c'est le vide, infini.

Elle baisse les yeux. Elle prend les livres. Rapidement, sans toucher ses mains. Elle ne dit rien. Elle pousse la porte et elle s'efface. Silencieuse. Comme toujours.

Il regarde longtemps l'endroit où elle a disparu. Pétrifié, perdu. Choqué. Son thorax se soulève soudain, se remplit d'air. Il se rend à peine compte qu'il avait cessé de respiré. Son cœur est aussi lourd qu'une pierre.

Il n'a pas vu la couleur de ses yeux.


	2. Chapter 2

Il s'est inscrit aux même cours qu'elle. Pas tous, ça paraîtrait suspect. Il ne veut pas qu'elle s'en rende compte, et qu'elle se sente suivie, traquée. Il ne veut pas non plus que les autres le remarquent, et la préviennent qu'il est toujours là, à la regarder. Il ne veut pas lui peser, la vie a déjà l'air si lourde à porter pour elle.

Littérature américaine. Un de ses préférés, il le sait. Un des seuls où elle prend des notes.

De là où il est placé, il ne voit d'elle que ses cheveux châtains qui tombent en cascade sur son dos. Mais il devine une tension inhabituelle dans ses épaules. Elle sursaute à chaque fois que quelqu'un passe un peu trop près d'elle. Elle est nerveuse, tendue.

Elle s'assoit toujours à la même place. En bas de l'amphi, sur le côté, le plus près possible de la porte. Comme si elle avait besoin de pouvoir s'échapper à tout moment. Echapper à qui, échapper à quoi ?

Lui change souvent de place. Il s'est fait plein d'amis ici. Il est drôle, il est à l'aise avec les gens, il sait les amuser et les faire rire. Tout le monde l'apprécie, tout le monde le connaît.

Tout le monde, sauf elle.

Le prof arrive. Elle se tourne légèrement, dévoilant en partie son profil. Il observe tout, attentivement. La façon dont elle a posé ses livres en une pile bien nette sur son pupitre. La feuille blanche devant elle, le stylo en travers. Les longs cils qui ourlent son œil gauche. De quelle couleur sont ses yeux ? Le menton qu'elle relève, un peu trop peut-être.

Elle n'écoute rien. Il le voit. Il le sait. A quoi pense-t-elle ?

Il voit sa main sur sa cuisse, qui frémit et se ferme en un poing serré. Il est si focalisé sur elle que comme elle, il suspend sa respiration. Puis sa main se détend à nouveau, s'ouvre à plat. Il expire doucement en même temps qu'elle. Le poing, à nouveau, et le souffle qui se coupe. La main qui se délie et la respiration qui s'apaise. Poing serré, main ouverte. Respire, suffoque, respire. Ça dure toute l'heure. Lorsque la sonnerie se fait entendre, elle est la première à sortir.

Elle a ramassé ses livres, mais a oublié son stylo. Il le met dans sa poche. La feuille reste sur la table. Blanche. Vide.

Il pousse la porte vitrée et scrute les alentours. Elle s'est évaporée. Des étudiants le saluent, l'interpellent, le bousculent joyeusement. Il rit, il sourit, il répond.

Mais curieusement il se sent seul. Vide.

….

Son père est assis dans le salon quand elle rentre. La nuit commence à tomber mais il n'a pas allumé la lumière. La pièce est plongée dans une semi-pénombre. Il lève la tête lorsqu'il l'entend arriver. Elle croise son regard et attend, indécise. Sa main hésite sur l'interrupteur.

\- Hello papa, dit-elle doucement. C'est presque un chuchotement.

Il esquisse un demi-sourire.

\- Hello Katie.

Sa voix est stable, tranquille. Il est dans un bon soir. Elle lui rend son sourire, soulagée. Et allume la lampe. La petite qui est dans le coin, celle qui donne une lumière douce, tamisée.

Jim tapote d'une main la place à côté de lui sur le canapé. Elle avance et s'assoit. Prudente. C'est comme une seconde nature maintenant, elle a appris qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Les choses changent vite.

\- C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui.

Elle acquiesce, surprise. Il n'a pas oublié.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié, lance-t-il, un peu sur la défensive.

Idiote, se sermonne-t-elle intérieurement, tout en forçant ses traits à prendre une expression plus neutre.

\- Bien sûr que non papa.

Elle lui sourit doucement, elle est contente qu'il soit là. Même s'il l'a vue ce matin, avant qu'elle ne parte à la fac, et qu'à ce moment-là il n'y a pas pensé. Elle ne lui en veut pas. C'est bon de l'avoir un peu près d'elle, d'être ensemble.

Ils restent assis en silence pendant quelques instants. Et soudain il lui tend une petite boîte.

\- Tiens.

Elle lève les yeux vers lui, estomaquée, mais il détourne aussitôt le regard.

 _\- Katie ?_

 _Le ton est légèrement excédé._

 _\- Oui maman ?_

 _\- Où est ma bague ?_

 _La fillette ouvre la main, l'air un peu coupable, et Johanna récupère son bien._

 _\- Tu n'as pas le droit de toucher à mes bijoux tu le sais._

 _\- Mais maman… proteste la fillette, je ne touche jamais à tes bijoux. Juste ta bague._

 _Johanna secoue la tête tandis que la fillette la regarde passer l'anneau à son doigt._

 _\- Moi aussi quand je serais grande j'aurais une bague ?_

 _\- Bien sûr chérie._

 _\- Une bague comme celle-là ?_

 _\- Elle te plaît tant que ça ? demande Johanna._

 _Le regard de la fillette vaut tous les discours._

 _\- Alors tu sais quoi ? Un jour, elle sera à toi, promet-elle en posant sa main sur la joue de l'enfant._

 _Le visage de la fillette s'illumine._

 _\- Tu me la donneras ?_

 _\- Je te la donnerai. Quand tu seras assez grande._

 _D'excitation, la petite fille se met à sautiller sur place. Mais soudain elle s'arrête, pensive._

 _\- C'est quel âge, assez grande ? Cent ans ?_

 _\- Oh non, peut-être pas autant ! s'amuse Johanna._

 _\- Vingt ans alors ?_

 _\- Oui, si tu veux. Vingt ans._

\- Ta mère la gardait pour toi. Elle voulait de la donner, pour tes vingt ans.

Elle déglutit, ne peut pas s'empêcher de fermer les yeux.

\- Je sais, souffle-t-elle doucement.

\- Je sais bien que ce n'est pas la même chose, si c'est moi qui te la donne. Mais je me disais que… peut-être… tu serais heureuse de l'avoir…

Il s'emmêle un peu dans ses mots. Il n'a pas trop l'habitude de dire ce genre de choses. Mais il a fait un effort. Il veut sincèrement lui faire plaisir. Alors elle se force à sourire et, d'une main tremblante, elle saisit la boîte.

Dans l'écrin, la bague est aussi jolie que dans ses souvenirs d'enfant. Moins brillante peut-être, plus petite. Mais aussi jolie.

Elle la passe à son doigt, tout doucement.

Et elle se met à pleurer.

Elle ne devrait pas, elle le sait. Mais les larmes s'échappent de ses yeux sans qu'elle puisse les en empêcher. Et quand elle réalise ce qui va se passer, les pleurs redoublent encore.

Elle sent la pression sur son épaule, le canapé qui s'affaisse légèrement, puis plus rien. Son père s'éloigne lentement, inexorablement. Elle n'essaye même pas de le retenir. Elle sait qu'il ne supporte pas de la voir pleurer comme ça. Elle ne lui en veut pas. Elle entend le cliquetis de la porte d'entrée, puis plus rien.

Elle ferme les yeux, essaye d'inspirer, mais c'est difficile en pleurant. Elle est seule, et les sanglots déchirent sa gorge. Elle lutte un moment, puis se laisse aller complètement. Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Puisqu'elle est seule de toute façon. Elle pleure longtemps. Lorsqu'elle parvient à se calmer suffisamment, elle observe le bijou à son annulaire. A travers ses larmes, il paraît plus brillant.

Avec un pincement au cœur, elle se souvient combien elle a songé à ce jour, enfant. Combien de fois elle a rêvé avoir vingt ans, et être enfin assez grande pour recevoir cette bague.

Elle n'imaginait pas qu'elle se sentirait si seule. Si vide.

Ça lui donne envie de pleurer encore plus fort, alors elle enlève la bague, qu'elle replace précautionneusement dans l'écrin. C'est plus qu'un pincement, c'est une fissure.

Les larmes roulent sur ses joues. Les mots s'échappent de sa bouche dans un gémissement involontaire.

\- Reviens maman. Je me suis trompée. Vingt ans, ce n'est pas assez grand.

C'est plus qu'une fissure, c'est un gouffre.


	3. Chapter 3

C'est son anniversaire, et elle erre dans les rues de New-York. Elle n'a pas pu rester à la maison. Pas ce soir. Pas toute seule.

Dans la ville, elle est seule sans être seule. Le bruit, les lumières, les gens qui passent, ça lui donne une illusion de vie. Elle ne sait pas exactement où elle est, mais ce n'est pas très important. Elle sait intuitivement que le mouvement lui permet de ne pas s'effondrer. Elle marche très longtemps.

Tout à coup elle frissonne, elle a dû oublier de prendre une veste. Elle resserre les pans de son manteau autour d'elle. Ah ? Non, elle a pris son manteau. Alors pourquoi a-t-elle si froid ?

Elle pousse la porte d'un bar au hasard.

….

Il n'en revient pas.

Plus d'un mois à l'observer de loin, à la surveiller à distance, à chercher comment l'aborder, et voilà qu'elle est là, à quelques pas de lui, dans le dernier endroit où il s'attendait à la voir.

Le bar est violemment illuminé, agressivement peuplé. Il est venu avec tout un groupe d'amis. Ils sont une quinzaine au moins. Ça boit, ça plaisante, ça rigole et ça crie. Mais à partir du moment où il l'aperçoit, il n'entend plus rien, il ne voit plus rien. Plus rien d'autre qu'elle.

Elle, avec ses poings serrés. Elle, avec ses cheveux emmêlés. Elle, avec ses joues rosies de froid. Elle, avec son air perdu.

Il la trouve magnifique.

Il se lève et se dirige vers elle. Hypnotisé.

Le barman s'impatiente.

\- Mademoiselle ?

Elle se tient debout devant le comptoir, figée.

\- Mademoiselle ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Elle cligne des yeux, elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle voulait. Se réchauffer peut-être ?

Il est tout près d'elle maintenant, et il ressent la même électricité que le jour précédent, quand il lui a tendu ses livres.

Il se demande d'où vient cette intensité. De la curiosité ? Parce qu'il est curieux, indéniablement. Il aime les histoires. Il passe son temps à en inventer et à en écrire. Et il ne peut pas nier qu'il rêve de connaître son histoire à elle. Ou alors c'est à cause du mystère à élucider. Il aime chercher les indices, les faire correspondre, les mettre en lien jusqu'à ce que la réponse apparaisse. Ou peut-être est-ce l'adrénaline due au défi, l'excitation d'un nouveau challenge ?

Mais tout au fond de lui, il sait bien que non. Curieux, oui. Fasciné, oui. Mais autre chose aussi. Quelque chose qu'il ne sait pas nommer, quelque chose qui le pousse vers elle aussi sûrement qu'inexorablement et le fait frissonner.

Il n'ose pas la toucher, il a peur de l'effrayer. Elle a l'air si loin. Il se racle la gorge.

\- Je peux t'offrir un café ?

Elle se tourne vers lui et le dévisage silencieusement, le regard voilé. Elle met si longtemps à répondre qu'il commence à se demander si elle a compris la question. Mais soudain elle hoche la tête. C'est oui.

Elle semble aussitôt repartir dans son monde intérieur.

Il ne lui demande pas ce qu'elle veut comme café. Il a l'impression qu'elle s'en moque de toute façon, alors il choisit pour elle. Vanille. Il trouve que ça lui va bien.

La tasse à la main, il désigne une table à l'écart de la foule, à demi masquée par un rideau. Elle le suit comme un automate, le visage dénué de toute expression.

Il s'assied lentement, il a peur de faire un geste malheureux, un mouvement trop brusque, et de la voir s'envoler. Mais elle se place en face de lui sans broncher. Il fait glisser la tasse de café vers elle, et elle s'en saisit aussitôt. Elle enroule ses doigts autour de la porcelaine brûlante. Il remarque que les jointures de ses phalanges sont toutes blanches. De froid sans doute. Elle n'a pas retiré son manteau.

Il fronce les sourcils. Mais que fait-elle toute seule ici, pourquoi a-t-elle l'air aussi perdue ?

\- Merci, murmure-t-elle.

Il sursaute. C'est la première fois qu'il entend sa voix. Il essaye de mettre le plus de chaleur possible dans sa réponse.

\- De rien…

Elle prend une gorgée et grimace. Aïe, il a mal choisi.

\- Il n'est pas bon ?

Elle secoue la tête. Ce n'est pas ça.

\- Je ne bois jamais de café.

Il ne sait pas quoi répondre à ça. Alors il la regarde, tout simplement. Elle serre ses mains autour de la tasse et boit à petites gorgées. De temps à autre elle lève les yeux vers lui, mais détourne toujours la tête avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui sourire.

Elle paraît fatiguée. Des cernes mauves se dessinent sous ses yeux. Il se demande quel âge elle a.

\- C'est mon anniversaire, lance-t-elle soudain. Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées. A moins qu'il n'ait parlé à haute voix ?

Il a le sens de la répartie d'habitude mais il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Cette conversation lui paraît surréaliste.

\- Aujourd'hui, précise-t-elle encore.

C'est son anniversaire, et elle est toute seule ? C'est le soir de son anniversaire, et elle boit un café en compagnie d'un inconnu ?

Qu'est-il sensé lui dire ?

\- Bon anniversaire alors.

Son regard semble se focaliser un peu mieux sur lui, comme si elle le voyait enfin réellement.

\- Merci.

Mordorés, ses yeux sont mordorés. Il sourit, et cette fois, elle le voit.

Elle boit encore quelques gorgées de café, elle a presque finit. Il ne veut pas qu'elle s'en aille. Il cherche à toute vitesse un moyen de la retenir plus longtemps.

\- J'ai quelque chose qui t'appartient.

Il sort le stylo de sa poche et le lui tend. C'est un stylo à bille, corps en plastique transparent, capuchon bleu, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

\- Comment sais-tu que c'est le mien ?

Il se décompose sous son regard inquisiteur.

\- Je… j'ai vu que tu l'avais oublié ce matin… en cours de littérature américaine… alors je l'ai ramassé… J'ai pensé que…peut-être…j'aurais l'occasion de te le rendre… un de ses jours.

Il se sent pitoyable. Elle va comprendre qu'il passe des cours entiers à l'observer. Elle va croire qu'il la traque, elle va le prendre pour un dégénéré.

Mais non. La commissure de ses lèvres se relève légèrement. A peine une ébauche, un fantôme, une ombre de sourire. Pourtant, son cœur rate un battement. Elle tend la main pour saisir le stylo.

\- Merci.

C'est la troisième fois de la soirée qu'elle le remercie. Sa poitrine se gonfle d'une sensation inconnue, une sorte de chaleur d'une infinie douceur. De la tendresse peut-être ? Il aimerait prolonger ce moment indéfiniment.

Mais déjà elle se lève.

Il l'accompagne à l'extérieur du bar. Il fait sombre dehors. Et froid. Un violent frisson la traverse. Elle enfonce ses mains dans les poches de son manteau. Il a envie de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Bonne nuit, murmure-t-elle.

Il secoue la tête. Non. Elle ne peut pas disparaître juste comme ça. Il dit la première chose qui lui traverse l'esprit.

\- Non, pas bonne nuit. A très bientôt.

Elle hausse les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- C'est plus prometteur.

Elle penche la tête sur le côté, intriguée. Attentive aussi. Elle attend son explication. Il inspire, se lance.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on va se revoir.

Il essaye de ne pas monter le ton à la fin, pour que ça ne ressemble pas à une question, mais il n'y parvient pas tout à fait.

Elle reste silencieuse quelques instants. Elle le regarde. Elle sonde son regard, plus exactement. Il la laisse faire.

\- D'accord.

Et puis, juste comme ça, elle est partie. Elle s'éloigne sans se retourner. Il n'a même pas pensé à lui proposer de la raccompagner. Il ne sait pas si elle aurait accepté.

Elle a dit d'accord.

Il n'a même pas pensé à lui demander son nom.

Mais elle a dit d'accord.

D'accord.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello! merci pour vos messages si détaillés, je suis contente que cette fic vous plaise! En effet j'avais publié cette fic en 2013 sur un forum de Caste (qui je crois n'existe plus maintenant?) sous le nom de Violette donc si vous aviez l'habitude de fréquenter ce forum vous l'avez en effet peut-être déjà lue. Il y a 12 chapitres en tout et comme ils sont assez courts je les posterai 2 par 2. Bonne suite!_**

Aujourd'hui c'est dimanche.

Elle sort les œufs, le bacon, la farine, le sucre et le lait. Un peu étonnée de trouver tous ces ingrédients dans le frigo. Elle n'a pas fait les courses. Son père certainement pas non plus. La voisine peut-être, qui leur apporte parfois des plats, qui essaye de les aider.

Elle allume le four, et les plaques de cuisson. Elle fait des œufs brouillés et du bacon grillé, puis elle prépare la pâte à pancakes. Au bout d'un moment, elle se sent presque bien.

C'est dimanche et l'arôme du petit-déjeuner emplit la maison.

C'est comme d'habitude.

 _\- Qui va manger de bonnes fraises aujourd'hui ? chantonne Johanna Beckett. C'est ma petite Katie._

 _Elle avance la cuillère pleine vers la bouche du bébé, qui accepte et mâchonne consciencieusement, intriguée par cette saveur nouvelle. Mais aussitôt sa cuillerée avalée elle pointe du doigt la coupelle en ouvrant la bouche, montrant clairement ce qu'elle veut. Johanna s'exécute, amusée._

Pendant que la pâte repose, elle dresse la table. Elle sort les jolies assiettes, celle qui ont un liseré argenté. Elle choisit des serviettes assorties, qu'elle dispose de manière harmonieuse.

Ensuite elle cuit les pancakes un à un, les enfournant au fur et à mesure dans le four pour les garder chauds. C'est mieux de les préparer à l'avance, comme ça ils pourront manger tous ensemble.

 _\- Que veux-tu avec tes pancakes Katie ? Fraises ou myrtilles ?_

 _La fillette s'agenouille sur le haut tabouret du comptoir._

 _\- Fraises ! s'exclame-t-elle sans l'ombre d'une hésitation._

 _Elle se penche en avant et attrape un fruit rouge dans le saladier, manquant de tomber dans sa précipitation._

 _Sa mère secoue la tête, amusée._

 _\- Fais attention sur ce tabouret, tu as failli tomber. Assieds-toi correctement chérie._

Quand tous les pancakes sont cuits, elle dépose la poêle dans l'évier et fait couler un peu d'eau dedans pour la faire tremper. Elle se sèche les mains sur un torchon et ouvre le frigo.

 _\- Je te prépare quoi pour accompagner les pancakes ?_

 _La jeune fille assise au comptoir fait mine de réfléchir. Sa mère la regarde quelques instants, amusée, puis commence à couper les fraises. La jeune fille sourit :_

 _\- Je me demande pourquoi tu me poses encore la question maman ?_

 _Les yeux rieurs, Johanna lui rend son sourire._

 _\- Pour le plaisir Katie, juste pour le plaisir…_

Il n'y a pas de fraises dans le frigo.

Elle sent qu'elle commence à trembler. Les larmes montent à ses yeux.

\- Non, murmure-t-elle, non. Ça allait si bien. Non.

Elle ouvre les placards un à un, précipitamment.

\- Non, non non non.

Elle pousse les boîtes et les bocaux sans ménagement, elle cherche à tous les étages, le cœur battant.

\- Non ! non…

Et elle trouve de la confiture. De la confiture de fraises.

Elle respire un peu mieux. La confiture, c'est bien aussi. De toute façon, les fraises, ce n'est pas la saison. Elle ouvre le pot et plonge une cuillère dedans. C'est sucré, acidulé. Délicieux. Elle lèche la cuillère. Son estomac gronde, et elle se rend compte qu'elle a vraiment très faim. Elle a dû oublier de manger hier soir.

Elle reprend un peu de confiture, mais alors qu'elle porte la cuillère à sa bouche, elle remarque l'homme qui se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte, immobile. Ses yeux s'illuminent.

\- Papa ?

Il ne répond pas. Elle lui sourit.

\- J'ai fait le petit déjeuner, annonce-t-elle, presque fièrement.

Comme si c'était un exploit.

En oubliant que ça ne devrait pas en être un.

Il ne dit rien. Il regarde derrière elle avec tant d'insistance qu'elle finit par se retourner.

Alors elle voit.

Elle voit ce qu'il voit. La joyeuse pagaille dans la cuisine. Le petit-déjeuner du dimanche.

La table mise pour trois.

C'est comme une douche froide, glacée. La cuillère de confiture s'échappe de ses mains et vient frapper le sol avec un bruit métallique d'une intensité insupportable. Elle porte le poing à sa bouche pour étouffer le sanglot qui menace de s'échapper.

Elle a besoin d'une bonne minute pour retrouver contenance. Lorsqu'elle se sent suffisamment solide pour croiser son regard, il a disparu.

\- Papa ?

Un bruit de clefs dans l'entrée, une porte qui s'ouvre. Une voix usée, fatiguée.

\- Je sors boire… un café.

Boire. Pause. Un café.

Il ment et il le sait. Il ment, et elle le sait.

La porte se referme.

Elle reste debout dans la cuisine pendant un long moment. _Respire Katie, respire._ Elle entend le tic-tac de l'horloge qui égrène les secondes. _Respire._ Elle entend le four ronronner, le four dans lequel attendent les pancakes. _Non non non, ne pleure pas. Respire. Voilà, comme ça. C'est bien._ Elle serre les dents, elle serre les poings.

Elle ouvre la porte sous l'évier et attrape un grand sac poubelle. Et elle jette tout. Le bacon et les œufs, avec la poêle. Le plat de pancakes tout chauds. Le reste de farine, le paquet de sucre. Les coquilles, les assiettes, les serviettes. Elle se dépêche. Quand tout a disparu elle ferme le sac et va le porter dehors dans la poubelle.

Puis elle saisit une éponge et du produit et elle se met à nettoyer. Elle frotte de toutes ses forces, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme s'il n'existait rien d'autre, comme si c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Elle arrive presque à y croire.

Presque.

Parce qu'à un moment donné, quand les larmes deviennent trop nombreuses, et qu'elle ne voit plus rien, elle est bien obligée de s'arrêter.

…..

Aujourd'hui c'est dimanche.

Il sort du lit en soupirant. Il n'aime pas le dimanche. C'est un jour creux, vide. C'est le jour des familles. Pour lui, ça veut dire être seul.

Dans la cuisine, il se fait couler un café et attrape un paquet de céréales déjà entamé. Il mange directement dans la boîte, comme toujours. Qui viendra lui dire quelque chose ?

Adossé au bar, il engloutit ses céréales une à une en attendant que sa boisson soit prête.

Il pense à elle.

Il la revoit quand elle est entrée dans le bar vendredi soir. Il la revoit serrer la tasse entre ses mains glacées, se réchauffer petit à petit. Il la revoit partir sans se retourner, mais après avoir accepté de le revoir.

Il se demande ce qu'elle fait de ses week-ends. Ce qu'elle a fait hier. Ce qu'elle fait aujourd'hui.

Il espère qu'elle va bien.

Il se rappelle la couleur de ses yeux quand elle l'a regardé.

Et il se sent un peu moins seul.

…


	5. Chapter 5

Le lundi, elle ne commence les cours qu'en début d'après-midi. Il est attend sur les marches, comme d'habitude. Presque comme d'habitude. Il s'est senti nerveux toute la matinée.

Et si elle ne venait pas ? Et si elle ne le reconnaissait pas ? Et si elle ne voulait pas lui parler ? Et si, et si , et si. Il regarde sa montre. Elle devrait déjà être là. Et si elle ne venait pas ?

Il est tellement préoccupé qu'il ne l'aperçoit que lorsqu'elle est relativement près de lui. Elle est là ! Un courant d'excitation se propage dans son corps comme autant de petites bulles de champagne.

Elle lève la tête. Vers lui. Et lorsqu'il voit qu'elle le reconnaît, il intègre pleinement le sens du mot « joie ».

Mais il se fige soudain. Quelque chose ne va pas. Elle marche d'un pas lent, engourdi. On dirait que chaque mouvement lui demande un effort considérable. Elle ne l'a pas lâché des yeux. Elle penche un peu la tête sur le côté. Elle vacille comme la flamme d'une bougie et il comprend qu'elle va tomber.

En quelques dixièmes de secondes il est à ses côtés. Elle a fermé les yeux. Il la rattrape de justesse.

….

Tout lui paraît lourd aujourd'hui. Elle se lève tard, parce qu'elle n'a réussi à s'endormir qu'à l'aube.

Parfois son père sort le soir, quand il croit qu'elle est endormie. Elle n'aime pas savoir qu'il traîne dans les bars. Elle a toujours peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, à lui aussi. Alors elle veille. Elle n'a même pas sommeil, elle a juste peur.

Souvent, elle ne peut pas l'empêcher de sortir, surtout s'il a déjà bu avant. Mais parfois, parfois, il l'écoute. Et pour ces rares moments où elle se sent utile, elle supporte tous les autres. Parce qu'il faut tenir. Il faut que quelqu'un tienne. Et puisque son père part à la dérive, c'est à elle que revient ce rôle.

Elle veut sauver ce qui lui reste. Même si c'est dur. Même si c'est trop dur. Elle ne veut pas perdre toute sa famille. Elle se bat pour le peu qui lui reste. Elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle s'épuise. Elle est concentrée sur le fait de tenir.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est vraiment dur. Tous les gestes lui coûtent. Elle se sent un peu bizarre, un peu nébuleuse, comme si son corps lui était étranger et ne répondait pas comme d'habitude.

Pourtant elle se douche et elle s'habille. Elle vérifie que son père dort. Qu'il respire. Elle s'agenouille à côté du lit et elle observe le mouvement des couvertures qui montent et qui descendent. Elle écoute sa respiration. Il a l'air si paisible. Elle ne le réveille pas, tant pis s'il est en retard au travail. Ce ne sera pas la première fois. Et au moins, quand il dort, il est en sécurité.

Elle a envie de poser sa tête embrumée à côté de la sienne sur le matelas et de plonger dans le sommeil elle aussi. Elle se sent si fatiguée. Elle dort trop peu. Et trop mal. Elle s'inquiète de trop.

Elle hésite. Juste quelques minutes, ce serait si agréable. Si reposant. Si facile.

Mais elle se fait violence et se relève. Elle tient à garder une vie la plus normale possible. Les cours, c'est un pied dans la normalité, dans la réalité, dans la vie d'avant. Elle s'y accroche.

Le trajet lui pèse, et quand elle arrive à la fac, l'impression de malaise n'est pas passée. Elle dirait même que ça empire. Elle a l'impression qu'elle n'arrivera jamais jusqu'à l'escalier.

Elle lève les yeux. Elle le voit. Il la regarde.

C'est comme un flash : le café, le regard prudent, le goût de vanille, les sourires, la chaleur… Elle essaye de s'accrocher à son regard, mais soudain tout se met à bouger autour d'elle… les bruits autour s'assourdissent… la lumière devient floue…

Elle tombe.

La dernière chose dont elle a conscience avant de sombrer, c'est qu'il l'a rattrapée.

…..

\- Comment ça vous ne savez pas ce qui s'est passé ? Vous étiez avec elle oui ou non ?

L'infirmière du campus n'est pas commode. Elle s'agace de ses explications embrouillées, elle ne sait pas quoi marquer sur son papier. Il lui offre un sourire charmeur, et elle se calme un peu.

\- Bon, donnez-moi son nom au moins.

Son nom ? Euh… Il hésite à avouer qu'il n'en a pas la moindre idée.

\- Katherine…

Il se retourne en même temps que l'infirmière. Elle a parlé d'une voix faible, mais elle est bien réveillée.

\- Katherine Beckett, répète-t-elle en regardant l'infirmière.

Puis elle se tourne vers lui.

\- Kate.

Elle le dit rien que pour lui. Kate. Il se rapproche du lit où elle est allongée, les bras le long du corps. Ses paupières sont à nouveau closes. Il hésite à la toucher. Il sursaute légèrement lorsqu'elle reprend la parole :

\- Merci. Encore une fois.

Son regard mordoré plonge dans le sien. Elle sourit. Un sourire qui étire ses lèvres et n'atteint pas ses yeux. Mais elle lui sourit, à lui.

\- Vous vous sentez mieux ?

Il avait oublié l'infirmière. A regrets, il s'écarte un peu pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper de sa patiente. Mais il ne sort pas de la pièce. Cette idée ne l'effleure même pas.

Sa place est là, auprès d'elle.

….

L'infirmière lui pose un millier de questions. Elle a mal à la tête, elle commence à en avoir assez.

\- A quand remonte votre dernier repas ?

Elle n'en sait rien. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Elle s'en fiche. Elle voudrait partir.

Soudain il est près d'elle.

\- Tu as mangé ce midi ? Ce matin ?

Il lui parle gentiment. Elle réfléchit. Secoue la tête négativement.

\- Hier soir alors ?

Elle ne sait plus. Elle ne dit rien. Il continue, d'une voix calme, tranquille.

\- Hier matin ? C'était dimanche, un brunch peut-être.

Son visage s'éclaire. Oui. C'est ça. Le dimanche matin c'est brunch. Elle a mangé… une cuillerée de confiture. Mais ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir.

\- Oui, dimanche matin.

L'infirmière secoue la tête, visiblement exaspérée.

\- Plus de vingt-quatre heures sans manger. Faut pas s'étonner de tomber dans les pommes dans ces conditions.

Tout en maugréant, elle fourrage dans un tiroir, duquel elle sort deux sucres enveloppés d'un papier coloré.

\- Commencez par prendre ça.

Elle obéit sans discuter.

\- Bien, maintenant répondez-moi franchement. Vous n'êtes pas anorexique au moins ?

….

Il ouvre de grands yeux en entendant la question. Anorexique ? Il scanne le corps de la jeune femme, ses membres déliés, son visage émacié. Elle est très mince, à la limite de la maigreur. Il comprend que l'infirmière s'interroge.

\- Non. Non, pas du tout. J'ai juste oublié de mangé.

Elle a l'air sincère. Il se demande si ce n'est pas pire. Qu'a-t-il donc pu lui arriver pour qu'elle en oublie de manger ?

\- Vous avez des problèmes ma petite ?

Apparemment, l'infirmière a suivi le même fil de réflexion. Il reporte son attention sur la jeune femme : son visage est dur, fermé. Elle ne répond pas.

L'infirmière soupire.

\- Je devrais peut-être contacter vos parents, que quelqu'un vienne vous chercher ?

C'est comme si elle avait reçu une décharge électrique.

\- NON !

L'infirmière se fige.

\- Non, s'il-vous-plaît, répète-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

Elle a l'air complètement affolée. L'infirmière fronce les sourcils, puis hausse les épaules.

\- Ecoutez, vous êtes majeure, je ne peux pas aller contre votre volonté. Mais je vous avoue que je ne suis pas rassurée de vous voir partir seule dans cet état.

Il s'avance aussitôt.

\- Je vais la raccompagner.

Elle lui jette un regard indéchiffrable, mais l'infirmière semble satisfaite.

\- Ce serait peut-être une bonne idée de la nourrir un peu d'abord.

\- Promis.

Il a comme l'impression qu'elle n'apprécie que très moyennement d'être l'objet de la conversation. Mais sa proposition n'a rien d'une prise de pouvoir. Il est là pour l'aider, il est de son côté. Il n'a rien réfléchi, rien prémédité.

C'est juste une évidence.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Voilà la suite!**_

Dehors le ciel est gris et froid. Elle frissonne et enfonce les mains dans ses poches.

Ses cheveux volent dans le vent.

Il se demande à quoi elle pense. Il se demande tellement de choses à son propos. Tout à coup il s'entend poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas appeler tes parents ?

Elle lui jette un regard si sombre, si douloureux, qu'il regrette instantanément d'avoir abordé ce sujet. Pendant quelques secondes, il ferme les yeux, se fustigeant intérieurement.

Le silence les enveloppe. Elle ne dit rien, évidemment. A quoi s'attendait-il ?

Il ose à peine la regarder. Du coin de l'œil, il perçoit sa respiration saccadée, entrecoupée d'expirations plus contrôlées. Il comprend soudain qu'elle essaye de ne pas pleurer. Il ouvre la bouche pour lui dire qu'il est désolé, mais elle parle avant lui.

\- Je devrais rentrer chez moi je crois.

Sa voix est neutre, atone. Désincarnée. Il déteste ça.

\- Non.

C'est la seule chose qu'il trouve à dire, et cette fois il n'est pas désolé. Il le pense vraiment. Non, ne pars pas. Non, ne t'échappe pas. Non, ne disparais pas.

Ils se jaugent en silence quelques instants.

\- J'ai promis de te donner à manger, tente-t-il.

Elle hausse les épaules.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé.

\- Je sais.

Elle hoche la tête et commence à descendre l'escalier.

\- Kate.

Il lui attrape le poignet. Elle se raidit. Il la lâche.

\- J'ai envie.

Elle se tourne vers lui.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas obligé, reprend-il. Mais j'ai envie. Vraiment.

Elle l'observe. Comme l'autre soir, il la laisse faire. Qu'elle regarde, et qu'elle comprenne que son intention est tout ce qu'il y a de plus honnête et sincère. Qu'elle comprenne ce qu'elle veut. Mais qu'elle accepte.

Les secondes s'égrènent. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se demander à nouveau à quoi elle pense. Mais cette fois il se tait.

Elle hésite. Elle n'a pas envie de discuter. Elle ne peut pas non plus rentrer chez elle, elle ne veut pas avoir à expliquer à son père pourquoi elle rentre si tôt. Même s'il n'est sûrement plus à la maison. Même si les chances qu'il remarque un quelconque changement dans son emploi du temps sont minimes.

Elle n'a pas envie de discuter, mais ce serait agréable, peut-être, de ne pas être toute seule. Et puis maintenant, elle a vraiment faim.

Elle finit par acquiescer.

\- D'accord.

…

Il l'emmène dans un petit café sans prétention, tout près de la fac, pour éviter de la faire marcher trop longtemps. Ils s'installent dans un coin de la salle. Il attrape la carte.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

Elle le dévisage un instant, et contre toute attente répond :

\- Un café.

Il s'apprête à protester mais elle le regarde avec une expression telle qu'il n'ose pas lui faire remarquer que ce n'est pas exactement de la nourriture.

\- Un café, vraiment ?

\- Un café comme celui de la dernière fois, précise-t-elle.

C'est bien de l'espoir qu'il lit dans ses yeux. Bien qu'il ne saisisse pas exactement pourquoi, il aime l'idée qu'elle se souvienne de ce café qu'il avait choisi pour elle.

\- A la vanille ?

Elle hoche la tête.

Oui. A la vanille. Et à la chaleur et à la sécurité et à la vie.

Il sourit.

\- C'est parti !

Il fait venir le serveur et passe sa commande. Elle n'écoute pas. Son regard se perd à l'extérieur dans la rue froide et vide. Mais il fait bon dans le restaurant, le contraste est agréable. C'est assez calme : quelques étudiants qui discutent, un homme qui lit son journal, un couple qui termine son repas… Un léger bourdonnement de fond qui donne une impression de contact léger et tranquille. Elle se sent bien.

Leurs cafés arrivent rapidement, et c'est encore mieux. Les mains autour de la porcelaine chaude, le parfum vanillé. Elle sait déjà qu'elle ne boira plus son café autrement.

Et puis il est là. Attentif, gentil. Il la regarde, mais il ne lui pose pas de questions. Ça viendra tôt ou tard elle s'en doute. Alors elle avisera. Pour l'instant, elle profite de ce bien-être inespéré.

Ils boivent leurs cafés en silence pendant un moment. Le silence le rend un peu fébrile, mais elle a l'air de le supporter parfaitement. Ou alors elle est tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne le remarque même pas.

L'arrivée du serveur semble la ramener sur terre. Elle ouvre de grands yeux devant le nombre d'assiettes, de plats et de coupes qui s'accumulent sur la table.

\- Je ne savais pas trop ce que tu voulais alors…

C'est démesuré, il le sait. Mais c'est le genre de chose qu'il fait.

\- Tu as commandé tout ce qu'il y avait sur la carte ?

Elle n'en revient pas.

Il se passe la main dans les cheveux. Un peu nerveux quand même. Il a peut-être exagéré.

\- Euh… oui.

Elle sent comme un frémissement dans sa poitrine. Elle ne comprend pas tout de suite de quoi il s'agit. C'est une sensation qu'elle n'a pas expérimenté depuis si longtemps.

Elle a envie de rire.

…

Il fait semblant de ne pas regarder, alors qu'il enregistre avec précision tout ce qu'elle sélectionne. Des frites, un peu de salade, un morceau de hamburger. Elle ne touche pas à la mayonnaise mais elle trempe ses frites dans le ketchup. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle mange, il se détend un peu. Il ne s'y connaît pas vraiment en anorexie, mais il suppose que si elle était réellement malade, elle aurait laissé de côté les frites et le hamburger et se serait contenté de la salade, non ? Elle prend quelques bouchées de brownie, et il est définitivement rassuré.

\- Tu ne manges pas la glace ? s'enquiert-il.

Il a juste envie de l'entendre parler.

\- Non. Je crois que j'ai assez mangé.

Il effectue un rapide inventaire mental de ce qu'elle a absorbé. Pas franchement une quantité exceptionnelle, mais ça peut passer pour un repas correct, en effet.

\- Il y a de la sauce au caramel dedans…

Il accompagne cette déclaration d'un regard éloquent : qui pourrait refuser de la sauce au caramel ?

Elle fait glisser la coupe de glace vers lui.

\- Prends-la.

Il fait semblant d'hésiter. Elle le voit.

\- C'est un peu bizarre de manger toute seule. Prends-la. S'il te plaît ?

Ce ton de voix.

Ces yeux.

Il se demande si elle a conscience qu'elle pourrait lui faire accepter n'importe quoi en disant « s'il te plait » et en le regardant comme ça.

Il attire la coupe de glace vers lui, en souriant malgré lui. Elle ne dit rien, pourtant il voit s'allumer dans ses yeux une petite étincelle. Fugace, elle disparaît presque aussitôt. Mais il a eu le temps de la reconnaître : une étincelle de malice.

Un court instant, il en reste bouche bée.

L'instant d'après, il décide de faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour voir cette étincelle se rallumer.


	7. Chapter 7

Elle entre et dépose ses livres et ses clefs sur le guéridon. La maison est plongée dans le noir. Elle fronce les sourcils, déjà inquiète. Elle dénoue son écharpe et accroche son manteau.

\- Papa ?

Pas de réponse.

\- Papa ?

Elle avance dans le salon, allume la lumière, se dirige vers la cuisine.

Personne.

Elle monte l'escalier, toque à la porte de la chambre. L'inquiétude se fait plus présente, comme un poids de plus en plus lourd au creux de son estomac. Elle aurait dû rentrer plus tôt.

\- Papa ?

Pas de réponse. Elle toque encore une fois.

\- Papa ?

Sa voix est un peu plus aiguë cette fois, et son cœur bat plus vite.

\- Papa ?

Elle pousse la porte. Silence. Obscurité.

Il n'est pas là.

Elle essaye la salle de bain, mais elle sait déjà.

Elle fait volte-face, redescend les escaliers en courant et traverse le hall. Elle s'arrête brusquement devant la porte de la cave. Elle expire doucement, en fermant les yeux. Ça l'aide à se calmer, parfois. Pas maintenant. L'inquiétude s'est muée en angoisse. Son estomac pèse une tonne.

Elle appuie sur la poignée et appelle :

\- Papa ?

C'est juste un filet de voix. Elle est terrorisée. Et si elle arrivait trop tard ?

Son œil capte un mouvement. Elle se précipite au bas des marches. Elle se baisse, tâtonne. Percute quelque chose dans le noir. Se fige en entendant le bruit de verre brisé. Elle continue son exploration. Enfin sa main rencontre un bras, un visage.

\- Papa tu es là !

Un gémissement.

Elle se relève précipitamment. Allume la lumière.

Elle ne voit pas tout de suite les bouteilles. Elle ne voit que le sang. Une mare de sang qui semble s'étaler à l'infini.

\- Mon dieu papa ! Tu es blessé !

Horrifiée, elle s'agenouille à côté de lui, se penche vers son visage, cherche à voir d'où vient tout ce sang.

C'est alors que l'odeur envahit ses narines.

Ce n'est pas du sang.

C'est du vin.

Rouge.

Elle remarque enfin toutes les bouteilles éparpillées autour de lui. L'une d'elle est cassée et laisse échapper son contenu sur le sol en béton.

\- Je suis désolée chérie. Je n'aurais pas dû…

Il parle d'une voix fatiguée, un peu pâteuse. Elle esquisse un pauvre sourire. Elle pose sa main sur une joue rugueuse, il ne s'est pas rasé aujourd'hui. Elle dit les premiers mots qui lui passent par la tête. Des mots apaisants. Pour l'apaiser lui. Pour s'apaiser elle-même aussi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas papa. On va s'en sortir. On va s'en sortir. Je suis là.

Il lui sourit, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

\- Tu es là ?

La question la désarçonne. Il ne le sait donc pas ? Qu'elle est là pour lui ? Qu'elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour l'aider à tenir le coup ? Qu'elle se lève tous les matins et fait semblant de vivre ? Pour le rassurer, lui ? Alors que certains jours, elle voudrait juste se coucher et dormir pour toujours ?

Elle fait du mieux qu'elle peut. Elle fait tout de travers. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Mais elle est là. Elle est là. Elle a encore la force de lui répondre.

\- Bien sûr. Toujours.

Il ferme les yeux et sourit à nouveau.

\- Toujours, répète-t-il dans un souffle.

 _Ils sont sur la plage. Il fait froid et le vent souffle fort. Le ciel est gris et ils sont habillés en noir._

 _Il pose une main sur son épaule._

 _\- Tu tiens le coup Katie ?_

 _Elle ne sait pas quoi répondre. Elle regarde l'horizon._

 _\- Je ne sais pas._

 _Il l'attire contre lui, doucement, gentiment. Une invitation. Elle pose la tête sur son épaule. Elle a envie de pleurer. Encore._

 _\- C'est dur._

 _\- Je sais._

 _Une vague vient mourir à leurs pieds. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre._

 _\- Elle devrait être là._

 _Il serre un peu son épaule._

 _\- Je suis là moi. Je suis là pour toi._

 _\- Pour toujours ?_

 _Il ne répond pas tout de suite._

 _\- Toujours, dit-il finalement._

 _Elle ne se demande pas si c'est vrai ou pas, si c'est possible ou non. Elle a juste envie de le croire. Il sent son hésitation._

 _\- Viens._

 _Elle le suit, intriguée. Il ramasse des pierres au bord de l'eau, quelques brindilles, des bouts de ficelle qui traînent. Habilement, il construit un petit bonhomme. Il le lui tend en souriant._

 _Et c'est comme avoir cinq ans, et être consolée d'une chute de vélo avec un câlin et une barbe à papa. C'est comme pouvoir croire que dans les moments les plus difficiles, on peut toujours espérer un peu de joie._

Elle veut croire qu'ils vont s'en sortir. Ensemble.

\- Je t'aime papa.

Il lève la main vers son visage et lui caresse la joue. Ses yeux sont voilés, il n'est pas vraiment là. Il répond pourtant.

\- Moi aussi, Jo, moi aussi.

….

Il fait nuit. Elle est assise dans son lit. Elle a laissé les volets ouverts, un carré opalescent se dessine sur l'édredon, juste à la lisière de ses orteils. La lumière est belle, lunaire, accueillante. Elle voudrait s'asseoir à cet endroit et se laisser baigner par cette douce clarté. Mais elle reste dans le noir.

Elle a aidé son père à se relever, elle lui a donné de l'aspirine, elle l'a soutenu jusqu'à son lit. Il s'est laissé guider sans protester et s'est endormi la tête à peine posée sur l'oreiller.

Elle a nettoyé le vin répandu à la cave, elle a ramassé les cadavres de bouteilles, les a rassemblés dans un sac. Elle n'a pas osé les sortir dans la poubelle extérieure. Il y en avait tellement.

Elle a pris une longue douche. Elle a réussi à se débarrasser de l'odeur de vin. Mais le trou noir dans sa poitrine est resté. Béant.

Elle ne sait pas si elle a mal, elle ne sait pas si elle est triste. Elle se sent vide. Invisible.

Les genoux relevés sous le menton, les bras autour des jambes, elle se berce inconsciemment. Dans ses mains elle serre le petit personnage fait de brindilles et de ficelle.

Les phrases de son père résonnent dans sa tête.

 _Je suis là. Je suis là pour toi._

C'est tout ce qu'elle voudrait.

Elle ne lui demande même pas d'être fort. Elle ne lui demande même pas de ne pas sombrer. C'est tellement dur pour lui. Quelqu'un lui manque, quelqu'un est parti en emportant un morceau de sa vie. Elle sait ce que c'est. Quelqu'un lui manque à elle aussi.

Elle voudrait juste qu'il soit avec elle. Elle voudrait juste qu'il la regarde vraiment, pour être sûre d'être encore vivante, pour être sûre d'être encore elle-même. Parce qu'elle doute parfois.

 _Je suis là. Je suis là pour toi._

Mais personne n'est là.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Merci pour vos gentils messages! Je suis contente de voir que certains relisent! J'ai hésité à reposter cette fic mais quand j'ai remarqué que le forum sur lequel elle était avait mystérieusement disparu, j'étais tellement triste d'avoir perdu tous les commentaires... Voici la suite pour vous!_**

Elle n'assiste pas au premier cours de la journée.

Il passe la première partie de l'heure à espérer qu'elle soit simplement en retard, mais sa place habituelle reste vide. Il passe la seconde partie de l'heure à se dire que rien de grave ne la retient, qu'elle va bien, qu'elle a juste oublié de mettre son réveil. Il trouve tout un tas de raisons rationnelles et rassurantes. Malgré tout, il n'arrive pas à éliminer totalement la sensation de malaise au creux de son estomac, cette intuition que, justement, quelque chose ne va pas.

Il hésite à l'appeler. Est-ce qu'une après-midi passée ensemble, un repas et deux cafés partagés l'autorisent à s'inquiéter pour elle ?

Lorsqu'il arrive devant l'amphi du cours suivant, il l'aperçoit juste à côté de la porte, adossée au mur. Il pousse un soupir de soulagement et, sans même réfléchir, se dirige vers elle.

\- Hey !

Une ombre de sourire passe sur ses traits tirés. Elle n'est pas simplement adossée au mur. Elle tient debout grâce à lui.

\- Hey.

Elle est d'une blancheur de craie, et ses yeux sont cernés. Elle a une mine horrible.

\- Ça va ?

Elle ouvre la bouche pour dire oui. Parce que, normalement, c'est ce qu'on dit. Mais quand elle croise son regard, elle réalise qu'elle va mentir. Et qu'elle n'a pas envie de lui mentir. Il a l'air trop sincère, trop concerné. Ses yeux sont trop bleus.

Ce n'est pas une formule de politesse. Il lui demande vraiment comment elle va.

Elle va mal. Mais la vérité lui paraît trop dure à dire, trop crue. Elle a trop peur de s'effondrer si elle parle. Elle baisse simplement la tête.

Il pose une main sur son bras, elle relève les yeux. Il la regarde avec tant d'inquiétude, tant de douceur, que sa gorge se noue.

Elle devrait se dégager, elle devrait suivre les autres qui entrent dans la salle. Elle devrait partir maintenant, avant de ne plus pouvoir. Elle devrait fuir.

Mais elle reste là.

Il déchiffre la lutte sur son visage. Elle a envie de s'échapper, il le voit.

Il détache sa main de son bras et la tend vers elle, paume vers le ciel.

\- Viens avec moi…

C'est une proposition.

Une invitation.

Une supplication.

Il ne dit rien de plus, attendant patiemment qu'elle décide. Qu'elle comprenne qu'il lui offre une échappatoire. Qu'elle n'a pas besoin de se réfugier seule à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Puisqu'il lui propose de se sauver avec elle.

Ou de la sauver, elle.

Il ne dit rien de plus. Et, juste comme ça, à cause de ça peut-être, elle accepte.

Sa main s'envole et vient se poser sur la paume offerte, délicatement. Il la sent à peine. Un oiseau apeuré. Fragile.

Pourtant le contact peau à peau leur arrache un frisson. Comme dans un miroir, l'étonnement se reflète dans leurs deux regards.

Ils restent figés, immobiles, pendant que le monde continue de bouger autour d'eux.

Et soudain le couloir est désert.

Elle prend une longue inspiration, prudente, un peu tremblante. Elle appuie ses doigts un peu plus fortement dans les siens et elle acquiesce lentement.

Alors seulement, il ose refermer sa main.

…

L'automne les attend à l'extérieur. Gris, venteux et brumeux. Sa main est glacée dans la sienne. Elle a donc toujours froid ?

Il réfléchit. Il a envie de l'emmener dans un endroit chaud et confortable. Un endroit où elle puisse manger, ou dormir, ou faire ce qu'elle veut. Où elle puisse parler ou ne pas parler. Où elle puisse se sentir en sécurité.

Il hèle un taxi.

Elle a bien un moment de lucidité, durant lequel elle se rappelle qu'on ne monte pas en voiture avec des quasi-inconnus. Qu'on doit être prudente et se méfier.

Et puis elle oublie. Elle appuie sa tête sur le dossier du siège et elle ferme les yeux. Elle est si fatiguée, et c'est si facile de se laisser porter.

Il lui ouvre la porte de son appartement, lui propose d'enlever son manteau, puis se dirige vers le coin cuisine, la laissant découvrir l'espace à son gré.

Elle embrasse du regard le loft aux couleurs claires, le canapé confortable, l'immense télé, les jeux vidéo éparpillés, et surtout la bibliothèque. Elle aime lire, et cette bibliothèque déborde de livres. Littéralement. Elle replace un ouvrage qui menace de tomber.

\- Je m'appelle Rick, au fait, dit-il lorsqu'il réapparaît avec une tasse de café.

Elle accepte en rougissant, prise sur le fait. Un peu honteuse aussi de n'avoir pas pensé à lui demander son nom avant.

\- Rick, répète-t-elle.

Il aime la façon dont elle le prononce.

\- Je suis désolée, lance-t-elle après avoir avalé une gorgée de café.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu loupes les cours à cause de moi.

Il balaye l'air d'un revers de main.

\- Aucune importance.

Elle secoue la tête pour montrer son désaccord.

\- Quand même…

Il la coupe.

\- Je ne vais pas à la fac pour les cours, de toute façon, alors ne t'en fais pas.

En d'autres circonstances, cette réponse l'aurait intriguée. Là elle est trop épuisée pour penser.

…..

Contre toute attente, elle réussit à s'endormir sans même avoir essayé.

Contre toute attente, aucun cauchemar ne vient la visiter.

Contre toute attente, quelqu'un est près d'elle lorsqu'elle se réveille.

….

Contre toute attente, elle s'endort sur son canapé.

Contre toute attente, le silence forcé auquel il est soumis ne le gêne absolument pas.

Contre toute attente, il est particulièrement efficace dans son travail. Il n'a jamais écrit autant en aussi peu de temps.

…

Il repose son ordinateur dès qu'il la voit bouger. Elle émerge du sommeil sous son regard attentif.

\- Bien dormi ?

Ça fait des mois qu'elle n'a pas répondu honnêtement à cette question.

\- Oui.

Il note la surprise dans sa voix et sourit. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui se gonfle comme un ballon de baudruche. Une sorte de fierté. Mais surtout la joie d'avoir pu lui offrir un espace qui lui permette de se ressourcer. Il voudrait faire plus encore.

Elle replie le plaid dont il l'a recouverte et le pose au bout du canapé avant de se lever. A son tour, il se met debout.

Ils se dévisagent quelques secondes, au bout desquelles il se lance :

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle.

Elle semble déconcertée par cette remarque venue de nulle part.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Quelque chose de grave.

Elle ferme les paupières. Voilà. C'est le moment où il va falloir parler, expliquer. Sa gorge se serre aussitôt. Elle ne peut pas.

\- Je voulais juste te dire… si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit… je suis là.

Elle ouvre de grands yeux incrédules. Il ne lui pose pas de questions ? Il n'exige pas de réponse ?

Le silence qui suit dure tellement longtemps qu'il finit par se demander si elle a bien compris ce qu'il a dit.

\- Je veux dire…

Il a du mal à continuer sa phrase. Que veut-il lui dire exactement ? Qu'il peut l'aider ? Qu'en sait-il après tout ? Ça sonne creux, ça sonne vain. Mais il y a une chose dont il est certain :

\- Je suis là.

Elle penche la tête sur le côté, comme si elle essayait de saisir un sens caché derrière ces trois mots. Lentement, elle fait un pas vers lui.

\- Redis-le encore une fois.

Happé par son regard mordoré, il répète doucement :

\- Je suis là.

Elle s'avance encore un peu. Elle est si près de lui qu'il sent son souffle dans son cou. Elle sonde son regard, si profondément qu'il en tressaille.

Puis, comme si son corps trahissait le dilemme qui déchire son esprit, elle se met à osciller doucement.

Partir.

Ou rester.

Fuir.

Ou oser.

Il chuchote encore une fois :

\- Je suis là.

Le balancement cesse soudain. Un moment de latence, deux respirations suspendues, tendues par l'espérance. Le temps tourne au ralenti.

Dans un léger bruissement de tissu, elle dépose sa tête sur son torse. Il perçoit les battements affolés de son cœur dans sa propre poitrine. Comme elle ne bouge pas, il l'entoure de ses bras, et elle se fait plus lourde contre lui, plus présente, plus vivante. Petit à petit, son cœur s'apaise.

Il est là.


	9. Chapter 9

Confiance.

Capacité à se fier totalement à quelqu'un d'autre. Sentiment qui s'installe lentement, se nourrit d'expériences positives et s'épanouit avec le temps.

 _\- Tu as pensé à manger aujourd'hui ?_

 _A chaque fois qu'il lui pose cette question, elle a envie de sourire et de pleurer. Parce qu'il est adorable. Parce que qu'il s'inquiète pour elle._

 _Parce que soudain, il y a quelqu'un._

 _\- J'ai mangé oui._

 _\- Quand ?_

 _Elle grimace, il a vite compris qu'il était utile de demander des précisions._

 _\- Euh… ce matin._

 _\- Il est presque seize heures Kate._

 _Elle cherche une excuse valable, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu trouver quoi que ce soit, il frappe dans ses mains et s'exclame :_

 _\- Bon, c'est l'heure du goûter !_

 _Elle mentirait en disant que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle espérait._

C'est sans doute ce qu'elle préfère, le voir cuisiner. Elle se moque totalement de ce qu'il peut bien lui préparer, et il a appris à ne plus lui demander son avis.

Elle s'installe au comptoir et elle le regarde faire, elle l'écoute parler de tout et de rien en remuant casseroles et cuillères. Il coupe, il taille, il mélange les ingrédients.

Ce sont des gestes quotidiens, rassurants. Et puis sa voix l'enveloppe et la berce. C'est comme flotter dans une bulle de chaleur et de sécurité.

Elle se sent en confiance.

 _La cuillère en l'air, il scrute son visage avec anxiété._

 _\- Alors ? C'est comment ?_

 _Ce n'est qu'en entendant la question qu'elle prend conscience du goût de la nourriture dans sa bouche. Soudain, elle a du mal à déglutir._

 _\- C'est… infâme, avoue-t-elle._

 _Mais elle avale tout de même sa bouchée._

 _Il s'étonne._

 _\- Vraiment ?_

 _Il avance sa cuillère et prélève une petite part de Smorlette qu'il mâchonne d'un air faussement pensif. Il voit les coins de sa bouche frémir, elle est sur le point de sourire._

 _\- Ça manque peut-être un peu de chamallow en effet, dit-il._

 _Ça y est, elle sourit._

 _Il se dit qu'il a réussi la meilleure Smorlette de sa vie._

Elle le soupçonne d'inventer les recettes au fur et à mesure. Parfois c'est bon. Parfois c'est… bizarre. Le plus souvent, elle ne sait même pas ce qu'elle mange.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui compte. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'il la nourrit.

Il la nourrit de présence et d'attention.

Il la nourrit de regards et de sourires.

Il la nourrit d'espoir, il la nourrit de vie.

Elle reprend du poids et du rose aux joues. Elle reprend pied, elle respire plus librement, elle marche avec plus d'aplomb.

Petit à petit, elle reprend courage.

…..

Courage.

Etymologiquement, la force qui vient du cœur.

Un beau matin de décembre, elle se met à parler. Elle explique les bières de plus en plus nombreuses, les bouteilles de vodkas retrouvées dans les tiroirs du bureau ou derrière la machine à laver, la cave à vin dévastée.

Au détour d'une pizza, à l'ombre d'un café, elle raconte les nuits sans sommeils, l'angoisse de laisser son père seul, le poids trop lourd pour ses épaules. La peur de le perdre lui aussi.

Il l'écoute sans l'interrompre, honoré d'avoir sa confiance.

Sa voix tremble parfois. Souvent. Mais elle ne pleure jamais. Il est émerveillé par tant de force.

Il ne sait pas que c'est dans son regard plein de tendresse qu'elle puise le courage nécessaire.

 _\- Papa, il faut qu'on parle._

 _Elle a choisi un bon jour, l'un de ceux où il sourit en la voyant rentrer. Un de ceux où elle est certaine que c'est bien elle-même qu'il voit quand il la regarde._

 _Il est assis au bar de la cuisine, le journal ouvert devant lui. Elle reste debout, les pieds ancrés au sol._

 _Il n'a besoin que d'un seul coup d'œil pour savoir. Elle va lui parler, maintenant. Il fait mine de se lever._

 _\- Papa… je t'en prie…_

 _Il secoue la tête et s'éloigne. Mais cette fois elle est prête. Elle l'arrête. Elle parle d'une voix calme, posée. Ferme._

 _\- Papa !_

 _Elle est dressée de toute sa taille devant lui. Sans trembler, elle lance les mots dans la pièce._

 _\- Tu es alcoolique papa._

 _Elle porte une main à sa poitrine, le souffle coupé par ses propres paroles. La vérité est brutale. Son cœur se serre quand elle voit qu'il est obligé de se tenir au mur pour garder l'équilibre. Mais ça y est, elle l'a dit._

 _Elle fait un pas dans sa direction, elle a encore quelque chose à ajouter._

 _\- On peut s'en sortir, papa. On peut._

 _Il la regarde à nouveau, et il remarque quelque chose de différent dans ses yeux. Quelque chose qui dit que ce ne sont pas de simples paroles de réconfort. Quelque chose qui dit qu'elle y croit vraiment. De la conviction._

 _Sa petite fille. Sa petite fille tellement pleine de courage. Si elle y croit alors peut-être… Peut-être que…_

 _Elle sent la brèche et s'y engouffre._

 _\- Je sais que tu peux y arriver. Je t'aiderai papa._

 _Elle n'a jamais trahi sa parole, il le sait._

 _\- S'il te plaît papa._

 _Et elle le supplie du regard maintenant. Et il fait ce qu'il a toujours fait dans ces cas-là. Il lui ouvre ses bras, il lui ouvre son cœur._

La tendresse est une force.

…

Tendresse.

Sentiment d'une infinie douceur, qui vous porte vers l'autre le cœur empli de grâce.

Il voudrait la protéger, lui éviter de souffrir, l'empêcher d'être blessée. Il s'inquiète quand elle dort mal, il s'inquiète quand elle s'inquiète.

Il trouve qu'elle s'épuise à emmener son père à tous ses rendez-vous, à veiller sur lui, à être toujours présente pour lui.

Elle hausse les épaules. L'ennemi est coriace. Le combattre demande de l'énergie, de la vigilance. Mais c'est tellement plus facile quand on l'a identifié et nommé. On sait contre quoi on se bat, on sait pourquoi on prend des coups. Au moins, les choses ont du sens.

 _\- Je prends soin de lui, c'est tout. C'est mon père._

 _Il replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille._

 _\- Et toi Kate, souffle-t-il doucement, qui prend soin de toi ?_

 _Le contact de ses doigts sur sa joue lui arrache un léger frisson. Elle sourit doucement._

 _\- Toi._

C'est plus facile, aussi, quand on n'est pas tout seul.

Il sait qu'elle ne fait pas grand cas de Noël. Mais il la convainc d'acheter des décorations avec elle. Il l'emmène faire du patin à glace et initie d'innombrables batailles de boules de neige. Il la saoule de musique d'ambiance, de vin chaud et de lait de poule.

Elle se laisse entraîner dans le joyeux tourbillon. Reconnaissante de son humeur enjouée, de ses pitreries et de ses idées loufoques.

Elle sourit, elle rit même parfois. Il voit bien, cependant, que tout son cœur n'y est pas. Il voit bien que quelque chose la retient. La joie n'atteint jamais ses yeux.

Il se dit que ça viendra avec le temps. Qu'elle a juste besoin d'oublier.

….

Oubli.

Salvateur parfois. Ne dure souvent qu'un temps.

.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Merci pour vos messages! Pour répondre à la question posée, oui j'ai plusieurs fics Castle dans mes archives ;-)**_

Elle regarde la devanture de la boutique, ébahie.

\- Comment tu as su ?

\- Comment j'ai su quoi ?

Elle et se tourne vers lui, mi-surprise, mi-émerveillée.

\- Je venais souvent avec mon grand-père ici quand j'étais petite.

\- Oh !

Il se gratte l'arrière de la tête, secrètement ravi. Il aime les coïncidences.

\- En fait, j'avais l'habitude de passer pas mal de temps ici moi aussi.

Des samedi après-midis entiers. Quand sa mère dormait pour récupérer des frasques de la veille et se préparer à celles en perspective du soir même. Mais ça, il ne le dit pas.

Il se met à imaginer une petite fille avec des tresses et une robe à volants. Non, plutôt un jean et une chemise à carreaux vichy, et une pince dans ses cheveux un peu emmêlés. Oui, ça correspond plus au personnage.

Elle se représente une version plus jeune de lui-même. Un peu plus blond, un peu plus potelé. Mais avec les mêmes yeux rieurs.

Ils se regardent. Personne ne le dit, mais ils y pensent tous les deux. Ils se sont peut-être déjà rencontrés alors ?

Elle pousse la porte de la boutique, le cœur battant. Les plongées dans l'enfance sont parfois troublantes.

L'odeur est toujours identique. Poudrée, étrange, un peu… mystérieuse.

Ils font quelques pas ensemble, redécouvrant le théâtre de leurs jeux d'autrefois. Il soulève une baguette magique, ouvre un jeu de carte, attrape un chapeau-claque. Brusquement, elle bifurque dans un rayon et s'arrête devant une immense glace aux contours dorés.

\- Oh ils ont toujours ce miroir géant !

Son reflet a l'air enchanté. Ça fait sourire son reflet à lui.

\- C'est un truc à double fond, se rappelle-t-il, je me suis enfermé dedans une fois.

Il disparaît derrière le miroir, à la recherche du mécanisme d'ouverture.

\- Je l'adorais, poursuit-elle. A cause de Blanche-Neige. Je m'arrêtais toujours devant.

Elle penche la tête sur le côté, assaillie par les souvenirs.

\- Miroir, mon beau miroir, dis-moi qui est la plus belle, chuchote-t-elle distraitement, en posant sa main sur la surface brillante.

Et pour la toute première fois, le miroir lui répond.

\- Toi.

Qui a dit que la magie était l'apanage de l'enfance ?

….

Le parc est désert, les enfants sont encore à l'école.

Assise sur une balançoire, elle oscille doucement en regardant le petit nuage de poussière s'envoler sous ses pieds. Silencieuse. Elle semble un peu morose aujourd'hui.

\- Je parie que j'arrive à aller plus haut que toi !

Il a découvert qu'elle aimait les challenges. Avec un sourire en coin elle s'agrippe plus fermement aux chaînes qui retiennent la balançoire et augmente l'amplitude du va-et-vient.

Elle se penche en arrière. Son bonnet tombe mais elle n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier. Les yeux clos, elle offre son visage au timide soleil d'hiver et elle oublie le défi qu'il lui a lancé.

Elle laisse le balancement s'amenuiser petit à petit, toujours penchée en arrière, jusqu'à ce que la tête lui tourne un peu. Ses longs cheveux balayent presque le sol.

Elle fait semblant d'avoir cinq ou six, ou sept ans. Elle fait semblant d'entendre sa mère. « _Katie, arrête, tu vas avoir le vertige »._ Elle aimerait bien, avoir le vertige. Pour que sa mère la serre contre elle le temps que ça passe. Pour entendre sa voix lui dire « _je te l'avais bien dit_ ». Pour sentir son odeur, sa chaleur, sa main dans ses cheveux.

Elle se relève d'un coup et doit se tenir au poteau de soutien pour garder l'équilibre.

Il la regarde d'un air soucieux, son bonnet à la main.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, j'ai juste un peu le vertige.

Elle lui offre un demi-sourire, pour le rassurer. Il hoche la tête.

\- Tss, c'est juste une excuse. Parce que tu as perdu.

Ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire plus franc. Il essaye vraiment de lui rendre les choses plus faciles.

\- Allez, dit-il en lui remettant son bonnet, on va boire un café pour se réchauffer ?

…

C'est la quatrième fois que son téléphone sonne. Il se lève et sort. Elle le voit s'agiter à travers la vitre du bar. Il a l'air furieux.

Lorsqu'il rentre, il se laisse tomber sur son siège avec un soupir.

\- Les mères, quelles plaies !

Il dit ça sans réfléchir, une manière de s'excuser de l'avoir abandonnée le temps d'un coup de fil. Il ne s'attend à aucune réaction particulière de sa part.

Il n'aurait surtout jamais imaginé qu'elle se mette à pleurer.

Pendant quelque secondes, il ne sait quelle attitude adopter. Il a déjà vu ses yeux rougis de chagrin, ou brillants de larmes contenues. Mais elle n'a jamais pleuré devant lui. Comme une pudeur de sa part, une retenue.

Finalement il tend une main hésitante vers elle. Elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Sa main retombe sur la table, à mi-chemin entre eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kate ? demande-t-il doucement quand elle se calme un peu.

\- Ma mère…

Mais elle n'arrive pas à continuer.

Elle réalise soudain qu'elle ne lui en a jamais parlé. Il y avait d'autres choses à faire, d'autres combats à mener. Il y avait quelqu'un qui sombrait plus vite qu'elle.

Maintenant elle pourrait, mais les mots sont coincés dans sa gorge. Elle ferme les yeux un moment. Comme pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Puis elle se lève soudain, attrape sa main et l'entraîne vers l'extérieur.

\- Viens…

Elle donne l'adresse du cimetière au chauffeur de taxi, et il serre sa main un peu plus fort.

Le trajet se passe en silence. A un moment, elle appuie sa tête contre son épaule.

…..

Il observe la pierre tombale. Il lit le nom gravé dans la pierre, la date.

La date.

C'est comme une claque.

Il n'avait pas compris. Il savait que sa mère était morte, ou il s'en était douté, puisqu'elle n'en parlait jamais, puisque c'était elle qui soutenait son père. Mais il n'avait pas compris que c'était tout récent. Il n'avait pas compris que derrière le naufrage de son père, c'était cette perte qui parlait.

Elle s'agenouille devant la pierre froide. Elle caresse le marbre gris.

\- J'aurais dû apporter des fleurs, lance-t-elle soudain.

Sa voix est pleine de larmes. Il s'apprête à lui dire quelque chose de réconfortant, mais elle continue déjà :

\- Je n'étais pas revenue depuis… depuis…

Des mots se forment dans sa pensée. _Depuis qu'elle est morte_. Elle refuse d'écouter d'abord, mais les mots insistent. _Depuis qu'elle est morte._ Persistent. _Dis-le_. Crient. _Ta mère est morte. Dis-le !_

Mais ils ont beau hurler à l'intérieur d'elle-même, ses lèvres restent scellées. Elle ne peut pas. Elle ne peut pas le dire.

A cause de ce tout petit espoir au fond d'elle. Cette croyance folle que, peut-être, tout ça n'est jamais arrivé.

\- Depuis l'enterrement ? suggère une voix à côté d'elle.

Il parle gentiment, il veut juste l'aider.

Elle le regarde avec stupeur. Alors c'est vrai ?

Le cercueil, le policier à leur porte, la nuit, la douleur, la cérémonie, les fleurs, les condoléances, les regards navrés, la place vide à table, la poussière sur sa table de nuit. La mort.

D'un seul coup, toutes les images affluent avec une précision terrifiante, écœurante. C'est tellement réel.

Sa mère est morte.

C'est la réalité.

La violence de son chagrin les prend tous les deux en traître.


	11. Chapter 11

La réalité reprend ses droits, ravivant la blessure initiale avec une force insoupçonnée. La douleur refoulée par son subconscient à la lisière de ses pensées se réveille. Violente, mordante, cruelle, elle ravage tout.

Elle lutte quelques temps. Elle essaye de pleurer, elle essaye d'en parler, elle essaye de rester vivante. Mais le sel de ses larmes ronge les muqueuses de la plaie à vif. Et les mots qu'elle se force à prononcer arrachent les derniers lambeaux d'espoir qu'il lui reste. La vie est trop dure. C'est insupportable. Insurmontable.

Alors elle replonge.

Le printemps arrive. Son manteau d'hiver dénote au milieu des T-shirts aux couleurs vives et des robes à fleurs. Quand il le lui fait remarquer, elle hausse les épaules, indifférente. Le printemps l'a oubliée. Ou c'est elle, peut-être, qui ne s'est pas aperçue de sa venue.

A nouveau, elle se promène dans la vie comme un fantôme éthéré, insaisissable. Les peines comme les joies, tout semble glisser sur elle. Comme avant, comme au tout début, quand il attendait sur les marches de l'escalier pour la voir passer. Imperméable à la vie.

Mais c'est pire. Parce qu'il sait maintenant qu'elle peut sourire, et rire, et parler, et vivre.

Ça lui crève le cœur, de ne plus voir que l'ombre d'elle-même, quand il sait qu'elle est tellement plus. Quand il a vu des étincelles dans ses yeux.

Il fait tout pour raviver la flamme. Même s'il sait qu'elle l'a éteinte elle-même, sciemment. Pour faire taire la souffrance, pour enrayer la douleur. Il essaye de lui faire comprendre que ce choix annihile aussi tout le reste. Toutes les autres sensations, toutes les autres émotions. La faim, la fatigue, la joie, le rire, le plaisir.

Elle acquiesce, elle dit « oui oui », elle dit « tu as raison ».

Et elle continue sa descente aux enfers.

Inexorablement.

….

\- Bon ça suffit. On ne va pas en cours aujourd'hui !

\- On va où alors ?

La voix est polie, mais monotone et sans relief, sans une once de curiosité.

\- A la mer.

Un éclair de surprise tout de même. C'est inattendu. Lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il allait énoncer la seconde précédente. Elle proteste vaguement.

\- Mon père…

Son père. Il a un temps d'hésitation. Il va de mieux en mieux, et c'est la seule chose qui semble encore la toucher. Mais l'excuse ne prend pas.

\- Il est sobre depuis trois mois, il peut passer une journée tout seul, décide-t-il.

Posant une main dans son dos, il la dirige vers la porte, vers sa voiture. Une chance qu'il l'ait prise ce matin.

Il lui ouvre la portière, et elle tente un regard noir. Ça lui donne l'air encore plus vulnérable. Il croise les bras, intraitable. Elle ne résiste pas bien longtemps, retombant vite dans son apathie habituelle. Elle s'y réfugie comme dans un cocon durant tout le trajet.

Il aimerait bien être agacé. Mais la tristesse et la désolation prennent toute la place.

Elle ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

…..

Le sable clair, le ciel transparent, le soleil timide, la mer gris pâle ornée d'écume blanche.

\- C'est beau non ?

Elle paraît se rendre compte du panorama seulement en entendant sa question.

\- Oui, répond-elle. Magnifique, ajoute-t-elle après quelques secondes.

Elle a parlé doucement, gentiment. Il soupire. Il ne veut pas qu'elle soit gentille. Il ne veut pas qu'elle fasse semblant de s'extasier devant la beauté d'un paysage qu'elle n'a même pas l'air de voir. Il veut qu'elle râle parce qu'il l'a kidnappée, qu'elle se plaigne d'avoir froid, qu'elle pleure, qu'elle hurle. N'importe quoi, mais qu'elle réagisse.

\- Tu t'en fiches complètement, finit-il par lancer.

Elle l'observe, une expression neutre sur le visage. Puis se tourne à nouveau vers l'océan, silencieuse.

\- Kate…

Aucune réaction. Il n'en peut plus de ce masque d'indifférence. Il esquisse un pas vers elle.

\- Kate !

Elle fronce les sourcils. Il serre la mâchoire. La pousser dans ses retranchements, c'est la seule chose qu'il n'a pas encore tentée.

\- Ne te barricade pas derrière un mur. Je suis là moi, je fais tout pour… pour…

Elle lève les deux mains, comme s'il avait braqué une arme sur elle.

\- Tu ne peux pas me sauver, jette-t-elle sur un ton désabusé.

Il plonge dans son regard. Il fait sombre, noir. L'abîme, le gouffre, c'est chaque fois pire que dans son souvenir. Elle a l'air d'être morte à l'intérieur. Il déglutit.

\- Je sais… reconnaît-il finalement.

Son honnêteté la fige sur place. Ou est-ce l'infinie tristesse dans sa voix ?

Il avance vers elle, les mains levées lui aussi. Lentement, il les place en miroir en face des siennes. Il va jusqu'au contact, sans la quitter des yeux. La paume d'abord, puis les doigts, un par un. Jusqu'à ce que chacune de leurs phalanges se touchent.

\- J'ai essayé tout ce que j'ai pu, et je vois bien que ce n'est pas suffisant.

Une partie d'elle a envie de hurler. _Non ! Ne pars pas. Ne me laisse pas. Reste, j'ai besoin de toi._ Mais l'autre partie, celle qui prend presque toute la place, réagit à peine. _Vas-t-en. Laisse-moi. Pars. A quoi ça sert de toute façon ?_

Dans ses yeux le combat n'en est pas réellement un, comme si elle savait que c'était perdu d'avance. Il ne se laisse pas déstabiliser.

\- Je ne peux pas te sauver, répète-t-il. Mais toi, tu peux.

Elle secoue la tête et essaye de reculer, il dit n'importe quoi. Mais il retient ses doigts dans les siens.

\- Tu peux, dit-il fermement.

Elle tente de se dégager. Une fois, deux fois, dix fois. Dans son regard, de la colère. Une réaction au moins. Lui reste stoïque, ne relâche pas son emprise.

\- Et moi, je resterai à tes côtés pendant que tu te sauves toi-même.

Elle fait une dernière tentative de fuite. Il tient bon.

\- Je serais là. Toujours. Je te le promets.

Cette fois, elle craque. Sa respiration s'emballe et elle n'arrive pas à l'apaiser. Les larmes s'échappent et elle renonce à les retenir. Les sanglots montent, et elle les laisse déchirer sa gorge.

Et finalement, c'est elle qui resserre ses doigts autour des siens. Fort. Comme si c'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de rester debout, qui l'ancrait encore à la vie.

Il la laisse pleurer, déverser la douleur, la colère, la tristesse, la peur, et quand elle semble sur le point de s'écrouler complètement, il l'attire dans ses bras.

Il lui caresse les cheveux, il la berce. Longtemps. Il la sent trembler comme une feuille contre lui.

Lorsqu'enfin elle se calme un peu, il la soulève et la porte jusqu'à la voiture.

Elle se laisse faire, comme une poupée désarticulée.

….

Une voix faible s'élève dans l'habitacle.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il se tourne vers elle, surpris. Il pensait qu'elle dormait.

\- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? insiste-t-elle.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Etre là, avec moi. Essayer de m'aider. Pourquoi ?

Il la regarde. Ses yeux sont posés sur lui. Anxieux, interrogateurs. La réponse lui tient à cœur. Il prend le temps de la réflexion.

\- Est-ce que ça t'est déjà arrivé, dans ta vie, d'avoir l'impression d'être exactement au bon endroit au bon moment ? De faire exactement ce qu'il faut comme il le faut ? Comme si tout était parfait ? Pas dans le sens moral du terme. Pas parce que tu fais les choses bien. Mais simplement parce que tu fais ce qui est juste pour toi, et juste pour l'autre, et juste pour… je ne sais pas… l'univers ? Oui, c'est ça, une impression de justesse. Comme si tout était parfaitement aligné et que tu étais une partie de cet arrangement impeccable. Comme si tu étais exactement à ta place. Ça t'est déjà arrivé ?

Une émotion pleine de douceur envahit la voiture. Une sorte de sérénité. Comme si chaque chose reprenait sa place, justement.

\- Je ne crois pas non, murmure-t-elle.

Il hoche légèrement la tête.

\- Moi non plus, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant.


	12. Chapter 12

_**La suite, et presque fin. Encore un dernier chapitre en plus ensuite!**_

Elle paraît songeuse en sortant. Moins réticente qu'en entrant en tout cas, ce qu'il considère être un bon point. Il se demande quelles sont ses impressions après cette première séance.

\- Dans la salle d'attente, il y a un texte encadré.

Ce n'était pas exactement le genre d'information qu'il attendait, mais il l'invite à continuer d'un signe de tête.

\- Ça parle d'un vieil indien qui explique à son petit-fils que chacun de nous a en lui deux loups qui se livrent bataille. L'un est mauvais, il n'est que colère, tristesse, regret, auto apitoiement, culpabilité, ressentiment. Et l'autre loup est bon, il est joie, paix, amour, espoir, sérénité, bienveillance, empathie, vérité. « Lequel des deux loups gagne ? » demande l'enfant. « Celui que l'on nourrit », répond le vieil homme.

Il ne sait trop que répondre. Il ne sait même pas si elle attend une réponse. Pourtant, elle le regarde longuement avant de continuer.

\- Je lui ai demandé si ça marchait, si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui nourrissait le bon loup.

Il est de plus en plus perdu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu ?

\- Un truc typique de psy. Que chacun doit pouvoir trouver en lui-même les ressources nécessaires pour atteindre son objectif…

\- Ah.

\- Mais aussi qu'elle n'aimait pas les réponses catégoriques, et que parfois, quand on n'a plus la force de se battre pour soi-même, le fait que quelqu'un d'autre veuille se battre pour nous, ça aide.

Il croit enfin comprendre. Est-ce qu'elle veut dire… ? Ses yeux sérieux dans les siens confirment son intuition. Oui, c'est bien ce qu'elle veut dire.

\- En gros, poursuit-elle, elle a dit que je devais me fier à mon expérience.

Cette fois, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de verbaliser la question :

\- Et alors ?

Elle ne cille pas une seconde en répondant.

\- Alors, d'après mon expérience, ça marche.

…..

Au début, elle se décourage souvent. Pourquoi est-ce si difficile ? Pourquoi ressasser toute cette tragédie ? Pourquoi revivre la souffrance et pleurer encore et encore ? Pourquoi s'obliger à trouver des mots pour dire combien ça fait mal ?

Elle sort des séances complètement vidée. Ne sachant pas si elle se sent mieux ou non.

Il ne lui pose jamais de questions, pas une seule. C'est comme un contrat tacite entre eux. Elle va en thérapie. Il lui offre le soutien de sa présence.

Il s'en contente. Difficilement dans un premier temps. Il n'a pas l'habitude. Etre. Sans interférer, sans donner son avis.

Il a peur souvent. Peur d'être insignifiant. Inutile. Et puis, c'est tellement contraire à sa nature curieuse.

Mais il reste. Il a promis.

Et il découvre que c'est bien aussi. Etre. Simplement.

Parfois, quand le silence lui pèse de trop, il lui raconte des histoires. C'est elle qui a amorcé cette habitude.

\- Ça parle de quoi tes livres ?

Il est un peu embarrassé. Qu'est-il censé répondre ? _Euh… ben j'écris des meurtres, tu sais, un peu comme celui de ta mère._ Le comble du macabre.

Mais curieusement, ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger. Bien au contraire. Elle lui pique les livres qui sont dans sa bibliothèque. Elle insiste pour lire les chapitres à peine terminés, et boude quand elle estime qu'il a pris du retard. Elle lui demande des précisions, elle émet des hypothèses.

Elle se prend au jeu, et il doit admettre qu'il adore ça. Elle est douée en plus. Dotée d'un esprit rationnel, logique, parfait complément du sien.

Et paradoxalement, c'est en partie grâce à son monde imaginaire qu'elle reprend pied dans le réel. Sortis de son univers d'écrivain, les mots prennent un sens différent. Meurtre, mort, sang, condoléances, deuil… Chaque mot raconte une autre histoire que la sienne. Chaque histoire trouve son dénouement.

Petit à petit, les mots s'allègent, perdent leur poids de douleur et de souffrance.

Petit à petit, elle s'allège elle aussi.

…

Il l'attend dehors. Comme à chaque fois. Elle a toujours un temps d'arrêt avant de sortir. La main sur la poignée de la porte, elle carre ses épaules et se prépare à ce que le banc soit vide. Pour ménager un peu son cœur. Au cas où. Mais il est toujours là.

Avec un beignet, du pop-corn ou un sachet de m&m's. Et un café, évidemment. Même quand il commence à faire chaud, et que le temps serait plus au coca glacé.

\- Hey !

Et son sourire chaleureux, toujours.

Elle vient s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle sort une bague de sa poche et la fait rouler entre ses doigts.

Il l'observe quelques instants. Avec le temps, il est devenu expert. Il sait interpréter la plus infime nuance de rouge dans ses yeux, la plus délicate trace de sel sur ses joues. Rien de tout cela aujourd'hui.

\- Ça a l'air d'aller, avance-t-il. Un peu prudent quand même.

Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils puis lui offre un petit sourire.

\- Ça va, oui. Je crois.

Son expression à lui passe l'étonnement à la joie en quelques dixièmes de secondes.

\- Tu te débrouilles bien alors ?

Elle hausse les épaules, mais il voit bien qu'elle est contente.

\- Il paraît, oui.

Il regarde l'anneau qui tourne entre ses doigts, hésite un instant mais, enhardi par sa sérénité toute neuve, il ose :

\- C'est quoi ?

Elle s'immobilise, puis fait lentement glisser la bague à son index.

\- Elle appartenait à ma mère.

Elle lève sa main, comme pour le laisser juger de l'effet du bijou. Mais très vite elle secoue la tête et le retire en soupirant.

\- Je n'arrive pas à la porter.

Elle lui dépose la bague dans la paume de la main, et remonte ses genoux sous son menton.

\- J'aimerais bien pourtant, ajoute-t-elle, le regard lointain. Ce serait… une jolie façon de la sentir près de moi.

Son ton est empreint de tristesse. Et c'est une victoire.

Parce qu'elle ne s'en cache pas.

Parce qu'elle n'est pas dévastée par le chagrin, ni accablée de douleur.

Parce qu'elle est triste.

Simplement.

…

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies eu ton année.

Il relit le document encore une fois. Elle a réussi tous ses examens.

\- Je ne comprends même pas comment c'est possible.

Elle n'est pas plus impressionnée que ça.

\- Ça m'occupait l'esprit de bosser mes cours.

\- Mais… tu ne prenais presque jamais de notes !

Elle secoue la tête, amusée. Il avait remarqué évidemment.

\- J'écoutais quand même, la plupart du temps. Et puis j'avais les livres. Parfois, quand je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je recopiais des pages entières en m'obligeant à me concentrer sur ce que j'écrivais. Ça m'aidait à... à penser à autre chose.

Il l'observe quelques secondes, comme à chaque fois qu'elle évoque le sujet. Il a toujours un peu peur. De la voir s'échapper. De la perdre.

Elle le remarque. Mais elle ne dit rien. Pour le rassurer, elle esquisse un sourire à travers ses yeux mouillés de larmes. Et ça fait comme un arc-en-ciel.

\- Ça va, murmure-t-elle doucement.

Il cherche sa main et la serre légèrement dans la sienne. Pour la consoler. Ou la remercier. Il ne sait pas trop. Peut-être simplement parce qu'il aime lui prendre la main.

Pour lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, il reporte son attention sur la feuille, toujours aussi incrédule. Elle le laisse s'extasier quelques minutes encore sur ses résultats. Puis elle déclare lentement :

\- Je ne retourne pas à la fac à la rentrée.

\- Mais… pourquoi ? s'étonne-t-il après un temps de flottement.

Elle resserre ses doigts autour des siens. Il n'avait pas lâché sa main.

\- Je rentre à l'école de police.

Elle essaye de parler sur un ton égal, mais il la connaît trop bien. Il entend la solennité dans sa voix, il voit la détermination qui anime son visage. Malgré tout, il ouvre la bouche pour protester.

\- Je sais… le devance-t-elle. Mais non, ce n'est pas juste pour poursuivre l'assassin de ma mère. Je sens que c'est la bonne chose à faire, c'est tout. J'en ai parlé avec la psy. Et avec mon père aussi.

Comme elle a devancé toutes ses protestations, il reste muet.

Au bout d'un moment, elle lui donne un petit coup de coude dans les côtes. Il boude. Elle essaye de le consoler.

\- Fais pas cette tête. Je te raconterai. Ça t'aidera sûrement, pour tes bouquins.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Là, tout de suite, je me fiche complètement de mes bouquins.

Elle hoche la tête. Elle avait bien compris.

\- Tu pourrais faire tout ce que tu voudrais Kate…

Elle accroche son regard. Il a l'air si malheureux qu'elle se force à lui sourire.

\- Peut-être. Mais c'est ce que je choisis. Je veux faire quelque chose qui a du sens.

Et puis, plus doucement :

\- C'est toi qui m'as appris.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Merci pour les si gentils messages! Je vais voir ce que je peux encore poster comme autres fics si certains sont intéressés, en sachant toutefois que la plupart on été écrites avant ou pendant la saison 5 et sont donc un peu décalées par rapport à la série. Voici la fin! Bonne lecture! Et merci encore pour vos remarques. Violette.**_

Elle sort de sa séance d'un pas tranquille. Elle sourit quand elle le voit. Elle a l'air si détendu. Il a encore un peu de mal à s'habituer à cette façon d'être. Ou il n'ose pas tout à fait. La vision de l'enfer dans ses yeux est encore trop vivace.

Dès qu'elle sort la bague de sa poche, il lui tend une petite boîte.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ouvre.

C'est une chaine en argent. Elle lui jette un regard interrogateur.

\- J'ai pensé que, peut-être, pour mettre la bague de ta mère…

Elle le regarde fixement pendant plusieurs secondes, puis elle reporte son attention sur la chaînette. Elle l'examine pendant un long, un très long moment.

Il commence à regretter, à se fustiger intérieurement pour son incapacité à respecter les limites.

\- Ce n'était pas une si bonne idée… s'excuse-t-il.

Elle a les larmes aux yeux quand elle lui saisit la main et la serre fort dans la sienne.

Il est encore plus désolé.

Elle devrait parler, elle devrait le rassurer. Mais l'émotion enserre sa gorge et empêche les mots de passer. Alors elle fait glisser l'anneau sur la chaîne et lui tend l'ensemble. Elle se tourne et soulève ses cheveux, l'invitant à lui passer le bijou autour du cou.

Il s'exécute, un peu malhabile. Emu, lui aussi.

Et soudain elle se retrouve dans ses bras, là où c'est devenu chez elle. Elle parle dans son cou, dans un souffle.

\- Merci.

…..

L'été arrive et il ne peut plus l'ignorer. Son cœur. Qui sursaute à chaque fois qu'il la voit. Qui s'enflamme à chaque fois qu'il la touche. Qui cogne, qui frappe, qui se manifeste furieusement.

Il n'ose rien dire pourtant.

Elle va mieux, non, elle va bien. Et il a l'impression que parfois… son cœur à elle aussi s'emballe un peu. Mais c'est fugace. Fragile. Presque un balbutiement.

Il a peur de la faire trébucher.

Et puis, de toute façon, il ne sait pas comment lui expliquer. Même dans ses pensées, les mots se dérobent tels une volée d'oiseaux effrayés dès qu'il essaye de les rassembler, de les organiser en suite ordonnée.

Il la convainc de partir une semaine à la mer. Parce que c'est l'été, parce que c'est les vacances, parce qu'il a des envies de glaces et de couchers de soleils sur la mer. Parce qu'il veut passer encore plus de temps avec elle.

Elle ne parle pas beaucoup, mais elle rit souvent. Elle l'éclabousse et le taquine, elle a l'air d'avoir réellement vingt ans. Et parfois, si elle est un peu plus sérieuse, si une vague de mélancolie l'assaille, elle cherche sa main, elle pose un moment sa tête sur son épaule, et elle continue de respirer.

Il l'observe à la dérobée. Assise sur sa serviette de plage, les yeux mi-clos, elle semble absorber la chaleur du soleil. Quand un rayon plus vif traverse le ciel, elle lève son visage, attirée par la lumière.

Il ordonne à son cœur de se calmer. Mais il n'écoute rien. Elle est si jolie. Si lumineuse. Si vivante.

Il la revoit sur le parvis de la fac, il la revoit dans ce bar le soir de son anniversaire, il la revoit sur cette plage quelques mois auparavant, et il s'émerveille du chemin parcouru.

Elle remarque qu'il l'observe. Ses lèvres s'étirent en un demi-sourire. Et puis elle ouvre les paupières et il est estomaqué. Elle lui sourit vraiment. Un vrai sourire. Un qui vient de l'intérieur, s'offre avec les yeux et illumine tout son visage. Un qui rayonne, un qui irradie.

Elle est heureuse.

Non, elle est libre.

Elle se penche vers lui, sans cesser de sourire. Ses cheveux viennent lui chatouiller l'épaule. Il ne trouve plus rien à dire à son cœur, c'est lui le maître à présent. Il s'incline. Elle l'embrasse comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Comme si ce n'était pas la première fois.

Elle est libre et heureuse, et elle le choisit, lui.

Alors il comprend. Il comprend que ce n'est pas une histoire de mots. C'est une histoire de sensations, de sentiments et d'émotions.

C'est comme…

C'est comme se trouver sur une plage en plein soleil. Des bruits de rires et d'éclaboussures. Des cris de mouettes. L'odeur des beignets et du sable chauffé à blanc. La lumière rouge sous les paupières closes. Dans le monde mais seuls au monde. L'équilibre parfait.

C'est comme un bateau ballotté par la mer. La houle l'entraîne, le vent l'emporte au loin. Il croît garder le cap, mais il n'en est rien, il se retrouve à la merci des flots déchaînés. Sans peur, pourtant, il se laisse diriger, certain d'arriver à bon port.

C'est comme rêvasser dans un jardin, la tête levée vers le ciel. Les nuages passent, changent de forme, s'étirent et s'éloignent. Et les pensées vagabondent, elles jouent à saute-mouton, dansent et virevoltent. Légères, indisciplinées. Insaisissables. Mais si pleines de grâce.

C'est comme un éclat de rire impromptu, qui naît du hasard, d'un fou-rire, d'un regard. Qui vous prend aux tripes et s'élance au dehors, avec l'envie de partager cette hilarité irrépressible. Une explosion de joie qui vous laisse pantelant, étonné, et ravi.

C'est comme un petit enfant qui vient se lover contre vous. Chaleur, douceur. Tendresse indicible. Confiance absolue.

….

Le bruit de la pluie le tire du sommeil au milieu de la nuit. Un instant déboussolé par les contours peu familiers de la maison de location, il finit par se lever pour aller boire un verre d'eau. En se dirigeant vers la cuisine, il se demande si elle arrive à dormir.

Puis il la voit. Debout dans la pénombre, devant la baie vitrée entrouverte dont elle a tiré les rideaux. Elle serre ses bras contre elle, un peu frissonnante dans son tee-shirt trop large et son short en coton. Ses cheveux sont relevés dans un chignon lâche, qui laisse la part belle aux mèches folles.

Il la regarde, profitant de la nuit qui, croit-il, le dissimule parfaitement. Au bout d'un moment elle tourne son regard vers lui. Elle lui sourit. Il fait sombre, alors ses yeux ne sont pas tout à fait sûrs, mais son cœur, lui, est certain. C'est le même sourire que tout à l'heure, sur la plage. Il ne sursaute même pas.

Le déluge nocturne semble soudain redoubler à l'extérieur, accaparant à nouveau son attention. Silencieusement, il franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparent.

\- Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as emmenée sur cette plage au début du printemps ? murmure-t-elle tout à coup.

Bien sûr qu'il s'en rappelle. Il a même hésité avant de revenir ici, mais il aime tant cet endroit. Il se rapproche encore un peu, il est presque derrière elle.

\- Je me suis trompée, dit-elle pensivement.

Il est si près d'elle qu'il peut sentir la chaleur qui irradie de son corps. Il veut demander pourquoi, mais il est soudain distrait, parce qu'elle vient de s'appuyer contre lui, parce qu'elle cherche ses bras et qu'elle les enroule autour d'elle. Parce qu'elle continue déjà, d'une voix douce, sereine, tranquille.

\- Quand je t'ai dit que tu ne pouvais pas me sauver, je me suis trompée.

Il ne dit rien. Il la serre contre lui, humant dans ses cheveux l'odeur de l'averse. En réalité, il la serre beaucoup trop fort. Mais elle ne dit rien.

Quand tout est à sa juste place, il n'y a plus rien à dire.

Juste à être.

A respirer.

A vivre.


End file.
